I Don't Believe In Happy Endings
by GibbsnJennyslilgirl
Summary: Ziva is not the type to sit around while danger lurks, she also does not have the time for fantasies of happily ever after. She lets her guard down and lets him in. What are the consequences she will face for letting Tony get so close to her. Why was Parson so hell bent on getting Gibbs? Rating is may change
1. Chapter 1

**I have been playing with the story for quite a while so I finally got a friend to proof it for me and she did so I am hoping you will enjoy it as much as I do because I am sizzling with excitement for this story.**

**I Don't Believe In Happily Ever After.**

"This is isn't about my job! This is about my family!" Ziva screamed at Gibbs and stormed out of the hide-a-way. The air in the woods kissed her skin as she tried desperately to find a way to calm her raging heart and the spinning of her mind. She did not understand why Gibbs didn't get it, but she was not about to lose him too. In her mind she plots how she could solve the mess that the asshole had created with as little casualty as possible! Behind her she hears the ruffling of bushes and turns to see her partner Tony coming towards her.

"Ziva, you know we will get through this" he stated matter-of-factly as he places his hand on her shoulder. She looks up and stares him in the eyes.

"Tony, I am sorry I disappointed you…" she takes as breath as she sees the pain and hurt he tries to hide and inwardly she sighs. "I will not leave the fate of Gibbs to chance, I cannot lose anyone else" she said while her breath caught. Tony nodded he did not have the words to reassure her as he too was concerned about the well-fare of their boss. More footsteps were heard and they looked up to see McGee approaching the same worried look on his face. He hung his head in defeat, where would they turn? Where would they go without Gibbs? They all knew it nothing would ever be the same without their silver haired leader. He was not just their boss and they all knew it Gibbs was the father of their team and he made damn sure they were alright; if any of them got into trouble without question the fearless Leroy Jethro Gibbs would be there in the blink of an eye to fix things, it was his specialty. So why wasn't he allowing them to fix this? Didn't he know that she could kill Parson and make it look like a perfect accident, no trace? But wasn't that the very thing that had gotten them there the crossed lines? Didn't those lines need to be crossed? She pondered and was suddenly distracted by something being said.

"SO we are just going to let Parson have us running scared?" McGee was asking as they stared at Ziva watching the ex-assassin's mind turn like wheels before their very eyes. Ziva gave a throaty laugh, one that Tony knew was one she used whenever she was scared because Ziva David knew no emotion, or so wanted the world to believe.

"Me…run?" she asked pointing a finger to her chest as if the idea of her running was ludicrous "I've never backed down from a fight and if Parson wants a war he better be prepared to go to war," She said with her face set straight looking at Tony. "Don't even try to stop me I have made my decision!" She watched as he swallowed down the rebuttal that was forming in his mouth, and by the look on her face and the suddenly dead look in her eyes there was no getting Ziva to see things rationally.

"Ziva." Gibbs said behind her and slowly she turned to face him. "No." he said without her voicing her thoughts for Parson's demise he knew them all well enough and he knew they were out for blood, they were all out for Parson's blood. Inwardly he smiled; he really wouldn't want to be Parson right now, because if Ziva got her hands on him, he would be dead before he had any last word.

"I am not about to sit back and watch you throw away what you have worked for all your life so that pompous asshole can make a name for himself" He watched her eyes go bright and then like then it was gone, no emotion.

"Zee-vah!"

"No Zee-vah! You were there; you saw them take my father! Abba was invincible and he's dead now! So no, I will not let anyone take you away from me!" Gibbs grabbed her flaring arms and pulled her into an embrace and felt her sag against him and everything came loose, the death of her father, the pain she had inflicted on Tony, all the betrayal she had endured over the years, all the body blows she had been taking. She came undone. Gibbs caressed her hair and watched the others watching him. Then vigilantly, she lifted her head from his chest, "We are not alone" she whispered…

* * *

_**So please tell me what you think? Because I loved writing it so much**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the reviews. They are highly appreciated. This is not as long as I had hoped it would be but I have been hitting brick walls.**_

_**Here you go I really do hope you like it.**_

_**-GJ**_

* * *

Gibbs made hand gestures to the team, and they all took position except for Ziva who had assigned herself security detail. They search quietly but see nothing only the brushes swaying in the wind, but they all know Ziva was not wrong, someone was watching them, they could feel it just could not pin-point the source. Ziva made a gesture to Tony, Cover Gibbs, as she sought higher ground. Ziva narrows her eyes and looks for an anomaly, she blocks them all out and she becomes one with her surrounding she is aware of her colleagues beneath her all searching, she inhales deeply and analyses the wind as if to catch the scent of their intruder, still nothing. But she knew they were not alone. She closed her eyes and opens then and that when she sees it, the sunlight bounces off something metallic. She focus, there is someone lying on the ground in camouflage waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. She jumps from her place in the tree and covers Gibbs, she whispers to him what she sees and they fill in the team on the whereabouts of the sniper. "I will get Gibbs inside, Tony and McGee go." She commands ignoring the hard glares that Gibbs is sending her way. She narrows her eyes and dares him to object, but they did not have the time they needed to move and she was going to keep him safe. "Where is you riffle?" she asked looking around the room, while standing guard.

She watches as he takes the knife from beneath his shoes and looks survey his surroundings. She shakes her head and places her foot on the wooden chair and takes out her pocket pistol that she carried strapped to her ankle. Gibbs smiles, and takes the gun she offers as she does a general search of the house.

Main was about to move when he felt a gun to his head, he swallowed hard and looked from left to right he was surrounded by two agents and he was sure he could probably take them but when a third emerged with a look on her face begging him to try something, she was packing and so were the others and if the reports about them were true, there was no getting away. "Who do you work for?" she asks looking him straight in the eyes.

* * *

Main thought about his options a life in prison as a contract killer or following the code. "Answer the lady" Tony says as he press the gun to his back. Main swallows lifts his hands as in surrender and takes the concealed blade to his throat. In the next second blood was gushing and he was falling to the ground. "Oh Shit!" McGee exclaimed as he watches the blood spray coloring the grass and his leg. Tony picks up his phone and dials Ducky. "Let's secure the crime scene, Ziva update the director, McGee those shoes are now evidence" he smirks as they got busy securing the crime scene, taking photos and looking for clues, they still hadn't a clue as to why he was here with a sniper, they still did not know who his target was.

* * *

Gibbs watched from the railing as they all discussed his affairs, as they combed through case files looking for clue, when Parson walked in they all stopped their eyes making holes into his back. Gibbs swore the man had a death wish as he walked towards them Ziva was the first to stand, her hands folded over her chest as she fears she might give in to the urge to snap his neck. "Can someone tell me what happened out there? I did not know that NCIS employed vigilantes, Ms. David this is not Mossad" he said facing her, she smiled at him while she tightens her fist the urge to hurt him becoming unbearable. Tony slowly stood he was ready to attack where they really going to do this here, kill – I mean fight Parson in the bullpen with so many people looking. "Enough!" It was Gibbs voice that roared through the room. He stood just behind Parson, did he not know that they were playing on killing him right there and to hell with the consequences!

Parson turns to face Gibbs and anger stirs madly inside him, oh how he was planning on making him hurt, but it was only a matter of time before his real plan was put into action. "Ziva, what is your real mission, why was your father so determine that you infiltrate NCIS, at even the cost of his own son's life, do they know Ziva?" he asks "Agent David do they know you killed you brother?" Parson smiles as gazes are fixed on Ziva, gasps are heard, but the blow was too hard, but it was just what she needs, he was toying with her. He wants her to react, but she smiles inside killing the emotions that were too close to the surface.

She leans into him and whispers in his ear "if I can kill my own brother imagine what I can do to you" she meets his gaze as he watches fear fill him.

"Parson, a word" Director Vance called from the staircase.

Ziva looks at Tony he looks confused, there are so many questions on running across his face, and then she looks at Gibbs, he nods walks off towards the elevator and she follows him. The door close and he pulls her in for an embrace because he knows she needs it.

No words are spoken he just holds her.

She lifts her head, he opens the doors and he steps out, and allows Tony in. Her head falls again as she pace herself for what was to come next. She saw the betrayal so raw in his face. "Tony," she begins but he turns on her.

Tony looks down at her, he does not need an apology what he wants is the truth, he wants the secrets to end. They were best friends with the hint of something more yet he did not know this about her. "Why?" Tony asks watching as her glossed with tears, but he wasn't satisfied "How many secrets are there Ziva?"

She shakes her head and offers him a sad smile. "There are too many Tony." she answers softly.

"Why, why won't you let me in" Tony hears himself ask, his voice sounded broken even to his own ears, but he felt broken, the lies, the manipulation, the constant chess game, and her, never being able to acknowledge what was really feels for her.

Ziva lifts her hand to touch his face; however her fingers find his neck and pulls face down to meet his, the atmosphere becomes charged as his breath flows into her mouth and she tastes him. She closed her eyes as she must resist the pull to lift her face and kiss him. She feels his hands on her cheek, it begins to burn into her flesh, only three inches are between them and she feels his breath hot and heavy against her lips, and the reasons not to close the distance between them begin to fade; oh but she must, while catching at straw while she is drowning. "Because, to let you in may destroy me" she whispers, Tony lifts his head and blink, the magical moment gone.

"Very well then, if you can't trust me then forgive me because I no longer can play this game. I'm done" The doors to the elevator open and she steps back from him and he passes her. There is a heavy ache in her heart, because while they may have never had a relationship, they just broke up.

* * *

_**So how was it? I really hoped you liked it? I enjoyed writing it so leave me a comment. **_


End file.
